goldentreasuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Celio Michalis
' Name': Celio Michalis *'Age': 21 *'Gender': Male *'Family':x *'Height': 179cm *'Weight':77kg *#882d32 Appearance Celio has long platinum blonde hair with a black bang in the fringe and reddish brown eyes. His favorite colors are black and red, and as such he tends to dress himself in those colors as well. On his left cheek is a tattoo of a black star which he currently covers up with foundation. If you look closely you can see that he had a lip piercing, three brow-piercings in his left brow and various piercings in both his ears, though he no longer wears them. Personality Celio is generally a quiet guy who seems like a dedicated student, a far change from the easy going, flirty and attention loving hit-singer 'Star'. Celio has become fairly withdrawn over the past two years, trying to fill the gap in his heart that remained after he quit singing, by playing solo videogames. It's not working. He is still looking for that special something that he can be as passionate about as he had been about singing, yet he doubts he'll ever find another thing again... Celio's throat Two years ago Celio developed a vocal fold hemorrhage. While he had underwend surgery, followed by a lot of voice rest, Celio's throat never fully recovered. While it's not very noticable when he speaks normally, when he has to raise his voice above a certain level, his voice will immediately get hoarse. Fortunately for Celio there is no pain when this happens, but he can never sing again the way that he had once done. Etc The moment he left surgery, the hit-singer 'Star' disappeared from the big stage, replaced by a regular guy named 'Celio Michalis' who tends not to talk too much unless he has something to say. Wanting nothing more to do with his alter-ego, Celio dyed his hair a platinum blonde, two black bangs being the only thing left of his own dark hair. He taken to wearing contacts every now and again so that people will think his real eyes to be a fake color as well. 'Star' never bothered to say goodbye to the music industry properly, nor to the band he played with, other than a note that said, "Good luck, here is a list of possible replacements", followed by a list of aspiring singers that fit the songs the band played. As of now, two years after his surgery and quitting the band, Celio is a simple college student who's major is retail / marketing. He no longer wants anything to do with music, but even so he can't help but long to hear it at any moment Celio on the left, Star on the right. As you can see Star has various piercings, flashy stage make up and black hair while Celio took out the piercings, dyes his hair plat. blonde with a few black streaks and generally wears colored lenses now to cover up the fact that he has red eyes. He also dresses a lot plainer and skips out on the hairspray. Star's ponytail was always fluffed up to resemble a 'star' of sorts while Celio's simply falls down normally, same with the way Star had the fringe fluffed up a little more. Milky Way (band) Celio was the lead vocallist of the band 'Milky Way'. There was 'Moon' on the drums and 'Sun' playing guitar while 'Galaxy' played bass. They met at an observation tower during their high school years, where they got sorted into one group for a tour. During the tour they found out they were all into music, then one thing led to another. Due to their meeting having taken place while they were forced to listen to lectures on space for a grade, they decided to use that theme for their band and artist names. Celio participated in two albums, which are: For The Skies 01 - Fallen Down 02 - Then There Was You 03 - Reach For The Skies 04 - Love Like Venus 05 - Silver Bullet 06 - Upon A Wishing Star Skies 01 - Interlude 02 - After Midnight 03 - Sacred Believes 04 - My Name 05 - Clear Skies 06 - Rainbow 07 - Buried In The Milky Way 08 - Launched 09 - Lost And Found Their albums have a 'sky' theme in the title, which kind of stuck around after he left, their songs are a mix of everything, their most popular song seems to be 'Buried In The Milky Way', which was seen a little as their theme song, even though it only appeared on their second album, not their first.